Bluebells
by hudgens77
Summary: Ciel was cold, but it was just a façade to hide his kind and even... Passionate heart. Who would've said, that Alois would become the cause of his obsession. One-sided Ciel/Alois, one-shot.


**Hello! Well, I don't know what possessed me to write this, and even traslate it (yep, the original is in spanish) Guess it's just boredom. Oh, and some small parts are taken from Kuroshitsuji's last episode (from season 2) as well as the "Am I fun?" part was taken from the last OVA, also the ff's title it's based on it. If you haven't watched it, I recommend it a lot:3 it's called Spider's Intention, or something like that I believe XD well, on with this. R&R please;)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bluebells<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's with this demon's duel?" Ciel asked with an irritated tone. The truth was the idea sounded kind of stupid.<p>

Alois giggled.

"It's ridiculous," he agreed; "risking their lives just for…"

"Alois," the other one called him with a trace of smile. There was a short pause in the dialogue.

"If my wish is granted, I'll die and have my soul eaten by Hannah," the blonde male continued, grinning. "Then, I'll return this body to you."

"This body, huh." Ciel commented uninterestedly.

"I'm sorry Ciel; but you're loved by Sebastian and Claude too, so they deserve the punishment.."

"Loved?" Said boy smirked with arrogance. "That's disgusting."

"Huh?" His astonished partner turned his head in an attempt to see his face, like asking for an explanation. Did he mean it? Didn't he really care about the fact that two demons desired him enough to fight for his soul?

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Ciel had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he seemed indifferent about it… For a second, Alois wanted to punch him. What would he give for a bit of attention; and Ciel who had it, didn't care at all.

"You don't understand Sebastian," the youngster went on, now completely serious. "How he will act once he knows the terms of the contract."

Alois wasn't sure if he understood what he meant. There was speechlessness for a while, until the uneasy towheaded boy decided to speak:

"Who do you think will win?" He questioned, gazing at nowhere whilst waiting for an answer. Against his back, an apathetic Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't care." He responded as he closed his eyes. Alois sighed. He wasn't surprised by his impassive attitude. He knew that the real reason he was so calmed was due to his absolute trust in Sebastian.

He embraced his legs with his thin arms, burying his face in them. The waiting, the disillusion, the pain were killing him.

* * *

><p><em>"Stay by me," Alois ordered, making himself comfortable under the sheets.<em>

_"Yes, your Highness." Claude answered unworriedly._

_"Sit right there."_

_The butler did, sitting on the bed, next to his master._

_"Hey, am I fun?" The boy inquired impatiently._

_"Yes. Very."_

_"How fun?"_

_The demon put away his habitual rectangular glasses to then take off some rounded ones._

_"This much fun," Claude murmured facing the child; bringing the glasses nearer and further, drawing a smile in Alois countenance._

_"Silly," he susurrated effusively, then rambled unimportantly before closing his eyes. When he did, his butler came closer to the boy, and mumbled in his ear:_

_"If you burn with such passion, you'll be consumed by the fire immediately, Master."_

_Had he done it on purpose, knowing the youth wasn't completely asleep yet? Or had it been a simple mistake on his part to suppose the child was already in the dream's world? Whichever the answer was, Alois never forgot those bittersweet words, even when he didn't understand them completely._

* * *

><p>Those had been good times. Times when Claude listened to him, when he felt appreciated. Maybe just as his food, but it was something.<p>

He buried his face even deeper, holding the tears. Not everything was lost, now he had Hannah and if everything went well, he'd have Luca...

"Ciel."

"Yes?" Said youngster questioned at the mention of his name.

"Am I fun?"

Not that Alois cared about his opinion, really. Yet in those crucial moments, he needed a bit of comfort.

"Where's this coming from, Trancy?" Ciel snorted, exasperated. He hated digressions and unnecessary talk.

"Claude... Claude once said I was fun. Luca thought it too," he made a sad pause when naming his brother. "We used to put bluebells in our hair and pretend we were girls. Luca liked those flowers. It was stupid, I know, but we always had a good time."

"Hm." Ciel sighed. He didn't know what to tell him, and he didn't want to admit he had felt commoved by his confession. It seemed like Alois was finally opening to him, revealing the misunderstood boy's true feelings. And it was because sharing the same body had helped Ciel comprehend the blonde better, besides empathizing with him. After a break, he added:

"You really love Claude, don't you?"

The fair-haired youth smiled as he nodded. "Yes," he whispered quietly, burying himself in his arms even deeper.

The other boy closed his eyes. What was that feeling? Was it sadness? Why? Since when he cared that much about Alois' suffering?

He reminded his words to Claude after making the contract with Hannah. Alois had begged for his love, telling him his heart was entwined like a spider web. He had proclaimed him his Highness, and the demon had listened to him without turning a hair. _'How insensitive'_, Ciel thought, tightening his fists. That bastard didn't deserve Alois' nice feelings, not at all…

"You know.. I don't get you, Ciel." The other teenager interrupted. "I don't get how you can be so calmed, knowing two demons are fighting for your soul.. Always so calmed, knowing everyone loves you; but you... And I..." He was stuttering, unable to speak properly due to the lump in his throat. "I am so.."

"Envious?" Ciel finished for him. The older male shrugged.

"I guess."

"You shouldn't be. I'm just a human like you.. You are unique, Alois."

They sounded like comforting words. Those words you say to make someone feel better, nonetheless they really don't mean anything. However, this time… Ciel meant it.

"Then.. If I am so special, why does everybody loves you? That day we had that sword duel, even Claude... I just don't get it, Ciel." Alois sentenced disgustedly remembering the demon's disdainful gaze when he saw him on the floor; bleeding, teary and desperate. "Now I think maybe I should've had let you kill me then."

"Huh?" Ciel wasn't stupid, of course he understood the meaning of his words. Nevertheless, to hear them all together in a sentence was odd, really odd.

"I would've preferred if you had killed me."

"…Why?" the youngest asked, completely perplexed, after an instant of trying to analyze that confession in vain.

"I don't know."

"Alois," he called him to get his attention; "that day you said we are the same. Now I realize how right you were. We both had difficult pasts and we both had experienced pain. We both seek for revenge. And how you hold on to life the way you do it… You've become worthy of my admiration, Alois Trancy."

The blonde's eyes widened excessively before that compliment, and soon he felt how they filled with tears. Hearing that from Ciel, whom he considered a strong, valuable, capable person... Yes, he could be cold too, but that was just a façade to hide his kind heart.

Maybe it was that. Kindness. Maybe he was just lying. And even so, even if it was a lie, it was the sweetest deception of them all. It was the music his ears craved to hear.

Indeed, the Earl was a good liar. Yet that one time he was telling the truth. Alois could be capricious, immature and even cruel, but he knew deep down every insult, there was a vulnerable person who desired to be loved. A sensitive person, a person wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

A person with a vibrant and passionate personality, like fire… Tender and warm, someone who could melt the ice in Ciel's heart, replace all that hatred and transform it into something more… But equally dangerous, since it's well known that when you play with fire, you might get burn..

Ciel now understood it; and he was now experimenting it. Because now, he felt anxious to embrace his partner's soul and merge into one; he wanted to be consumed by those flames which tormented him, until every fiber of his being combusted, intertwining it with Alois'. He was anxious to make him…

_His Highness._

"Claude!" the blonde interrupted Ciel's deliberations, conscious that the battle had finished… And that his much-loved butler had died.

"It's over," Ciel sentenced in a funereal tone, saddened when noticing how he was still attached to the demon. Obviously, what did he expect? It wasn't like a conversation would change something between them.

And then he craved for more time. More time to be with him, to dare to confess all those new feelings that had emerged in him…

"Yeah, it's over." The boy's dismayed expression transformed into a resigned smile. Ciel turned his head to see him.

"Are you satisfied?"

"I wonder. I don't really know anymore," the younger child noticed that evident tone of affliction in his partner's voice. "But.."

"But?"

"I don't have to know anymore."

And with those words, a white light flooded the darkness they were in, consuming Alois' soul. Ciel observed everything out of the corner of his eye, his expression never changing at all. It hurt him the fact that he was leaving when finally he had gotten to comprehend him and identify himself with the youngster and yet he couldn't do anything about it. At least the blond was now in peace, and that satisfied him somehow.

Before disappearing completely, Alois Trancy smiled one last time.

"Well now, Sebastian. The truth is right before your eyes. Knowing everything, what will you do?" The now-lonely-youngster mumbled in a defiant tone, waiting for his turn to emerge… Always waiting.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. Stay there. I need some time to be alone," he ordered the demon.<p>

"Yes, my Lord." The butler bowed humbly. Or rather… Resignedly. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't have devoured Ciel's soul, and he had to be a servant for all eternity. They had abandoned the mansion, but before leaving forever, the boy had asked him to stop in an important place.

The cemetery.

He walked towards the grave where the remains of Alois Trancy's body rested, and he kneeled down on the soil, caressing the tombstone. Then, he placed a bouquet of bluebells he had made to his memory, remembering their last conversation.

"Alois Trancy. You little spider, always playing unfairly. I guess I should have known, right? That you would wish for something like that;" he commented jokingly, thinking about his new nature as a demon. "You really screwed Sebastian, though. But I don't care. Having a butler forever... Isn't bad at all for me, I guess."

He made a pause. Suddenly he didn't know what to talk about. Everything he had said before had been nonsense words to fill the silence. He wanted to confess so many things, yet he didn't know how. The feelings were too intense to express them, they practically burned him from the inside like… Fire.

Fire, consuming everything in its path. Surely that Alois bastard was enjoying seeing him like that, enamored for the first time, obsessed, burning from the inside due to the intensity of the feeling. Surely he was making fun of him, wherever he was.

_What have you done to me, Alois?_

"I just hope you're okay. Bah, why wouldn't you?" He continued, still not knowing the point he wanted to reach. "You've got Hannah, Claude and Luca. I'm sure you are very happy. You deserve it, after all."

He sighed. At least he knew he was finally resting, now that his bitter existence had ended well. Yet that didn't change the fact that he missed him a lot. Who would've said, that his enemy would become his love?

"I'm leaving now," Ciel said as he stood up. "But before I do..."

He lighted a match and tossed it decidedly at the flowers, which set on fire immediately. On fire, like his heart.

"Young master!" Sebastian, who had observed the whole scene from the distance, approached the boy, who had burst out laughing in front of the sepulcher. The flowers were burning, symbolizing the end of Alois' existence. As well as the end of Ciel's sanity. Because when you love passionately, it dies.

The butler carried Ciel in order to protect him, mostly out of habit than for fear itself.

The little Earl's fit of hysterics was incessant. He squirmed in his servant's arms, due as much to his laughter as to his desire to get down.

Once he'd recovered his calm —or more like he'd resigned himself between Sebastian's arms, who was walking to the carriage—; he turned for the last time to look at Alois' grave.

The flames were practically extinct by then and the bluebells had become a pile of ashes. Aside from that, the peace of the place was imperturbable.

Those were the consequences of the flames. Destruction. Ashes.

Ciel smiled to himself, as they were getting away and away. It was then when he whispered something that made Sebastian himself shiver:

"Alois, watch me burn."

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
